


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 9 - A Tale Of Two Lexs

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-05
Updated: 2003-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DCCOMICS<br/>SPECIAL THANKS to my Beta, Georgia Peach, for all her hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 9 - A Tale Of Two Lexs

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 9 - A Tale Of Two Lexs

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

A Tale of Two Lexs 

I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car.  
And you're talking' to me one-on-one  
But, you become  
Somebody else, 'round everyone else, 

\- "Complicated" performed by Avril LaVigne 

June 23, 2002 

Main Street - Smallville, Kansas 

In the very middle of Main Street, they stood in front of the Talon's front doors. Shifting from foot to foot, Clark waited for Lana to open the front door to the Talon, hoping to get inside and set up for Chloe's party before the guest of honor managed to crash it. To his chagrin, he was unable to impress this point upon Lana who moved slowly on what was normally her day off. 

With her right hand, Lana reached around her head and dragged a lock of her hair out of her face. Patting her jacket pockets a few times, she searched for her business keys tiredly, her eyes almost shut from sleeplessness. Pulling out a big silver ring full of keys, she sighed wearily as she fumbled about for the right one. Finally finding the front door key, she unlocked the door. Pulling the door open, she pushed a button beneath the door handle to keep the lock ajar. Stepping aside, Lana opened the door wide, welcoming Clark to pass with a lazily executed sweep of her right arm. 

"Would it kill you to show some enthusiasm?" asked Clark. 

Lifting her lined eyes, Lana glared at Clark. "Y'know Clark, to be able to throw a surprise party for Chloe that she won't find out about beforehand anyway is about as likely as Lex Luthor not knowing the exact moment the Tokyo stock exchange opened, in every time zone." 

Crossing his arms, Clark said, "You say that like it's a bad thing." 

Throwing her hands up, Lana closed her eyes. With fluttering fingers, she brought her right hand up to the bridge of her nose and pinched hard. Opening her eyes wide, she blinked wildly while she spread her thumb and index finger under both eyes. Looking up at Clark, she smiled sarcastically. "This is as good as you're gonna get from me on my day off." 

Looking past Clark, she saw Justin and Chloe walk up the street. Cocking her head to the right, Lana fixated on the smug smile covering Chloe's face. Nodding in their direction, she proclaimed, "Don't forget that I told you so." 

Turning around, Clark's broad shoulders slumped. As he watched them come closer, he saw Justin spread his arms wide and shrug. Shaking his head, he waited until the duo was within shouting range before yelling, "Couldn't resist, could you, Chloe?" 

Walking faster, Chloe and Justin quickly closed the distance between them and Clark and Lana. Clasping her hands in front of her, Chloe twisted her hands this way then that as she explained, "It's a sickness. I simply can't help myself." 

Looking at Lana's unimpressed expression, she observed, "You don't seem very surprised." 

With a shrug, Lana yawned, "I'm not. Ask Clark. I knew you'd find out. Trying to throw a surprise party for you is well - not possible." 

With concern, Chloe scrutinized Lana's tired face. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to fall asleep on your feet." 

Before Lana could answer, a loud horn sounded. Looking down the street, they saw a black Chevy Blazer they recognized as belonging to Walter Smythe, from the pharmacy down the street. Eyes riveted on the Blazer, they watched as the vehicle veered madly from one side of the road to the other. Without slowing down, the Blazer ran right through a red light. Careening through the vacant streets, the driver honked his horn and waved his hands in a desperate attempt to alert anyone nearby to the fact he no longer controlled his vehicle. 

Glancing quickly at each other, Justin and Clark weighed their options. As the Blazer flew past them, Justin decided to act by grabbing Chloe by the shoulders and pushing her inside the Talon. Looking directly into her confused eyes, he ordered, "Go call 911." 

Nodding, Chloe fled into the Talon's back office. 

On the sidewalk outside the Talon, Justin looked back and forth from Lana to Clark. Hoping all the mixed messages he'd received for the past several weeks were pointing in the right direction, Justin looked straight at Clark and said, "I can't do anything. The car's already too far away." 

With confused eyes, Clark stared at Justin in disbelief. Dumbfounded, he watched as Justin glanced at Lana and shrugged, nodding his head for added effect. Finally, he looked at the swerving vehicle and decided to go for broke. Just before speeding away after the car, Clark directed, "Distract Chloe." 

At their heads nodded, Clark vanished. Down the street, he seemed to magically reappear. Hunching down below the Blazer's rear window, he grabbed onto to the Blazer's trailer hitch and pulled hard. At first, the Blazer pulled him along, causing smoke to rise from his sneakers. Finally, Clark's heels hit a groove in the pavement and held fast. Bouncing a foot off the ground, the Blazer came to a screeching stop. With a forward jerk, the Blazer's engine seized, coming to a grinding halt. 

Running around to the front, Clark pulled the driver's door open. Reaching across the shocked man, he grabbed the man's seatbelt, ripping the strap in his zeal to undo the lock. Finally looking into the man's vacant eyes, he recognized the very moment Mr. Smythe lost consciousness. 

As Clark helped the driver from his car, Lana and Justin watched quietly from the sidewalk. Sliding his hands into his jacket pockets, Justin remarked, "No matter how many times I see that, it still blows my mind." 

Remembering her promise to Clark, Lana tensed uncomfortably at Justin's obvious attempt at conversation. Staring at the gentle way Clark set Mr. Smythe down on the street, Lana figured he wouldn't have saved this man if he wasn't okay with both Justin and she knowing his secret. 

Without looking at Justin, Lana asked, "How long have you known?" 

Glancing inside the Talon, Justin saw Chloe on the phone at the kitchen bar. Turning his attention toward Clark again, Justin replied, "Not long. A couple months, maybe. You?" 

Shrugging, Lana dragged her eyes away from Clark as she answered, "About the same. Does Chloe know?" 

Turning toward Lana, Justin looked in her eyes and said, "About me? Yes. About Clark? No." 

Suddenly, Chloe exited the Talon. Animated by crisis, she announced, "An emergency crew is on its way. Where's Clark?" 

Looking down the street, she saw the Chevy Blazer resting in the middle of the road. Pointing at the Blazer, Chloe exclaimed, "Whoa! The truck stopped. How did that happen?" 

Glancing at Justin, Lana smiled wickedly. Standing beside Chloe, she pointed at the Blazer and remarked, "Y'know what? It's the weirdest thing. The car just stopped. We were just standing here and suddenly the car came to a screeching halt like some invisible force grabbed a hold of it." 

Recognition filled Chloe's eyes. Quickly, she recovered. Putting her impartial reporter mask in place, she couldn't quite banish the pride-filled set to her jaw line. With her head held high, she took a few steps back. Sliding an arm around Justin, Chloe patted Justin's back as she mentioned, "Well, just another chapter in the strangeness that fills this town, I guess." 

Barely suppressing a blast of laughter, Lana winked at Justin as she said, "I guess you're right, Chloe." 

A few minutes later, the local ambulance arrived. The EMTs jumped out and, with a slap on the back, dismissed Clark. Walking back to his friends, Clark didn't know what to say when Chloe rushed forward and asked, "So, still playing hero, huh?" 

Noting his wide-open eyes, Chloe reached out and rubbed Clark's right arm. "Relax, Clark. I just mean how you ran out there to help that guy after the car stopped." 

Confusion filled Clark's face. Suddenly, his gaze wandered to Lana who appeared to the right of Chloe just in time. Intently, he listened as Lana explained, "Yes, Clark. Y'know, after the car came to a full stop all on its own." 

Nodding dramatically, Clark said, "Oh, right. Well. What can I say? My secret identity is completely blown." 

Slapping Clark on the arm, Chloe growled, "Smart ass. If I didn't know better, I'd say Justin was rubbing off on you." 

Wrapping an arm around Chloe's shoulders, Justin asked, "Should I be insulted by that?" 

"Not at all," replied Chloe. 

Grabbing a hold of Justin's jacket, Chloe pulled him forward. Leaning forward, she whispered into his ear before pulling away with a naughty grin. Her eyes sparkling, Chloe asked, "Like that, huh?" 

Returning her Cheshire cat grin, Justin nodded as he arched his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, yeah." 

As Justin pulled Chloe into a deep kiss, Lana turned away. Pulling away from her friends, she retreated into the Talon, heading for the back office. Once inside her sanctuary, she shut the door softly. Walking across the room, she leaned back against her desk and placed her hands over her face. Rubbing her eyes until she saw stars, Lana remembered how stars shined brightly in Whitney's eyes when he came by her house earlier that morning to say goodbye. 

Just past three-thirty in the morning, the knock sounded on her front door. Already awake, knowing Whitney was on his way, Lana quickly opened the door. Dressed in full uniform just like the day he arrived, Whitney looked so much taller, older. She remembered being afraid to wrinkle him when he spread his arms for a hug, remembered how they both laughed over her unwillingness to crease his uniform as Whitney pulled her close. 

"I'll be home at Thanksgiving and I'll write all the time," he promised. 

Pulling away, she swore, "I'll be fine. I'll be waiting." 

Whitney smiled at those words. "I'm glad." 

Glowing brightly, he leaned down and kissed her soundly. Pulling her closer still, Whitney hugged her tightly as he continued, "You'll see. November's not that far away." 

At his encouraging words, Lana pulled away, forcing a smile. Running her hands up and down the dark green lapels of his uniform, she insisted, "Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself." 

Blinking back tears, Lana remembered how Whitney smiled honestly as he replied, "I will. I have a reason to, now." 

Rubbing her eyes again, Lana wiped away a stray tear or two. As she pushed away from her desk, she blinked several times rapidly. Stretching her face, she made a funny long "o" out of her mouth as she rubbed color into her cheeks. Closing her eyes one last time, she opened the door to her office to find her friends resting on couches in the far corner of the caf. 

Suddenly, the caf's doorbell rang. Looking over at the door, Lana felt her heart sink as Lex Luthor entered the Talon, his eyes intent on Clark's happy face. Sadly, she watched as Clark jumped up to greet Lex, his affection barely hidden in the joy of his smile. Painfully, she watched how his eyes shined as Lex returned his smile. 

Too late, she realized she was being watched. Glancing across the caf, Lana looked directly into Chloe's suspicious eyes. Shaking her head, Lana ignored the questions and accusations Chloe shot at her. Proudly, she walked up to the group and clapped her hands once, but loudly. Pushing her sadness away, Lana asked with a happy voice, "Okay, who's ready to work?" 

Glancing at Lex's arched eyebrow, Lana smiled wider. With her hands up in self-defense, she said, "Just kidding." 

Choosing to let her lead get away, Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "Yeah, very funny. Well, I'll have you know that you won't have Chloe Sullivan to push around anymore." 

Nestled onto the couch adjacent to Chloe's, Clark leaned back, his left shoulder rubbing against Lex's right shoulder as he said, "Things won't be the same around here without you, Chloe." 

Laughing sarcastically, Chloe remarked, "Yeah, how will you ever get by without your daily dose of freaky links in Smallville." 

To Chloe's right, Justin brought the back of his hand to his forehead. With dramatic pause, he said wistfully, "Well, I for one will be devastated by the loss, but I'll get by." 

Swatting Justin playfully, Chloe muttered, "Just keep it up, Mister. You'll see. You'll get yours." 

His smile turning feral, Justin growled, "Promise?" 

"Stop that," exclaimed Chloe, slapping Justin for real this time. Gracing him with a leer of her own, she offered, "Later." 

Rolling his eyes, Lex sank deeper into the sofa cushions. Turning his head to the right, Lex looked directly into Clark's eyes and begged, "Somebody save me. I think these two may turn me diabetic, soon." 

At Lex's joke, everyone started laughing. In the throes of a giggling fit, Chloe still managed to respond. "Oh, you're just jealous." 

Expecting a clever comeback, Chloe waited for the verbal sparring she'd come to expect from Lex Luthor. None ever came. Sobering a bit, Chloe sat forward and stared at Lex's well-learned mask. 

Hoping to bait Lex some other way, Chloe asked, "So how go the plans for world domination, Mr. Luthor?" 

Returning Chloe's gaze, Lex's gaze was as steady as his voice. "Right on course, Miss Sullivan. Right on course." 

Only Lana seemed to notice that Lex rubbed his left knee slowly against Clark's right knee as he spoke. Hoping to distract herself, she sat down in a large chair next to Chloe. Turning sharply toward Chloe, she asked, "When do you leave for Metropolis?" 

Tossing her head happily, Chloe looked back at Lana as she replied, "Tonight. I'm staying with my cousin, Lois. For real, this time. No really, Lo-Lo got an apartment for the summer. I'll be camping al futon." 

Smiling at Chloe fondly, Lana leaned forward and rubbed her left hand across Chloe's right knee. "The best of luck to you, Chloe. Clark's right. Smallville won't be the same without you." 

Responding with an honest smile, Chloe clasped her hands together and asked, "Thanks Lana, but you know how you could really make me feel loved?" 

Laughing at the picture Chloe made, Lana replied with a question of her own, "How?" 

Her face scrunching up like a little girls, Chloe begged, "Give me some free pie?" 

Nodding at Chloe's eager face, Lana stood up. Pointing at Chloe's hopeful, upturned visage, Lana said, "You got it." 

Glancing over at Lex's serious expression, Lana raised her hands again. "Don't worry. It'll come out of my end of the profits." 

Not responding to Lana's comment, Lex just nodded once sharply. As Lana walked away, Lex turned back to the previous conversation. "Are you staying in Metropolis for the rest of the summer?" 

Nodding, Chloe warned, "Yep. I'll be back for the July 4th weekend though, so you all better be prepared." 

Wrapping his arms around Chloe, Justin drew Chloe closer. Nuzzling her left temple, he sighed, "You know I'll be." 

Pressing into his affectionate gesture, she practically purred. Smiling broadly, Chloe cooed, "I know." 

Reaching into his jacket, Lex pulled out his wallet. Flipping it open, he drew out a single, crisp one hundred dollar bill. Turning his head to the right, he placed the thin bill between two fingers and handed it to Clark. As Clark took the bill curiously, Lex smiled at Clark's amazed expression "Clark, there's a hundred dollars. Go buy me some insulin." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

That Night 

"Okay, hugs everybody!" yelled Chloe. 

Standing beside her faded red Ford Falcon, Chloe twirled her keys on her right index finger. Spreading her arms wide, Chloe welcomed the hugs as they came pouring in from Pete, Clark, Lana and Justin. 

Nuzzling his face into the curve of Chloe's neck, Pete promised, "I'll be busy with the campaign but I'll still make my way to Metropolis from time to time." 

Wrapping her arms around Pete's waist even tighter, Chloe said, "Thanks, Pete. 

Pulling away from Pete, Chloe felt two strong arms surround her. Sighing loudly, she sank into Clark's firm embrace. Rubbing her hair with his right hand, Clark said, "Drive carefully. You do have a full tank, right?" 

Nodding against Clark's chest, Chloe announced, "Yes. Yes. I swear between you and Justin I'll end up a shut-in for sure." 

Looking down at the ground, Clark backed away from Chloe and said softly, "Sorry, Chloe." 

Tossing her dirty blond hair, Chloe swore, "Well, I for one refuse to live in fear." 

Beside Clark, Lana watched the scene with growing impatience. Rushing forward, she pulled Chloe into a firm hug. With Chloe so close, Lana used the opportunity to whisper into Chloe left ear, "No, you'll just make everyone around you live in fear for you." 

Stepping back, Chloe barely got a chance to stare at Lana in stunned silence. Before she could think, Chloe was rushed into another, far more frantic grip. Clutching at Justin just as desperately as he did her, Chloe closed her eyes and let her forehead find that perfect place under his chin. 

As Justin pulled away, his face was serious. With troubled eyes, he stood perfectly still for a moment before speaking in a soft, but steady voice, "Go on, tell me what you're going to do." 

Rolling her eyes, Chloe darted her eyes about. Her eyes landing on Lana's serious face, she bit her lip and raised her right hand in a three-finger Girl Scout salute. Shifting her gaze back to Justin, Chloe loudly recited, "I promise. I swear. Once I get in the car I will lock all my doors. I will drive nonstop to Metropolis. I will not pull over for any reason until I get to Lois' apartment. Upon reaching her place, I will pull out my cell phone and call you. I will talk to you until I am safely tucked away inside my cousin's apartment. Happy now?" 

Not moving, Justin replied, "No, but it will have to do. Just remember one thing - Forget to call me and you'll find me at your cousin's front door, tomorrow morning. Okay?" 

Against her will, an amused smile drew up Chloe's lips. Nodding, she reached out and hugged Justin close once more. "Okay. I promise." 

Suddenly, she felt two hands on her shoulders. Pulled away from Justin, Chloe's eyes shot open until she glanced over her shoulder and saw Pete standing behind her. Smiling widely, Pete laughed as he whispered in her ear, "Quick. Make a run for it. Now, while you still can." 

For a second, Chloe just returned Pete's smile. Her eyes softened. As her eyes began to sting, she turned around and pulled Pete into a long hug. Pulling away, she slipped her car key off her finger. Clutching the cold metal firmly, she sank the key into the lock and opened the car door. Sliding into the car, her eyes glistened as she waved goodbye with the index and middle finger of her left hand. 

The group waved back as they huddled on the sidewalk. Long after Chloe's taillights disappeared in the distance, the quartet remained in place. Breaking the spell, Pete placed his right hand on Justin's left arm, patting it softly. Shaking his head sadly, he gave Justin's arm one last firm slap before shoving his fists into his letterman jacket and walking away. 

Placing just her fingertips on Justin's elbow, Lana asked, "Are you going to be, okay? Is there anything you need?" 

Flashing a lop-sided grin, Justin shook his head. "Nah, I'm cool. Just tired." 

Placing her left hand on his cheek, Lana sighed, "No, you're not. It's okay. Come by the Talon anytime you need to talk, alright?" 

Bobbing his head up and down, Justin promised Lana he would. With a comforting squeeze of his elbow, Lana turned away. Waving goodnight to Clark, she made sure the Talon doors were locked before walking down the street to her Aunt's Ford Pick-up. 

Staring after her, Justin sighed, "She's amazing." 

"Yeah," replied Clark. 

Looking at Clark, Justin shrugged. "Too bad you waited too long, Clark. You could have had a piece of that." 

His mouth a slim, straight line, Clark said, "Yeah. I guess so." 

Patting Clark on the shoulder, Justin yawned, "Well, it's late and it's been one hell of a roller coaster day. I can't wait to hit my pillow. I'll see you later, dude." 

Turning away, Justin yawned again as he waved at Lex who was standing across the street. "See ya around, Lex." 

Leaned against his silver Porsche, Lex uncrossed one of his arms and waved once at Justin. Pushing away from the car, he crossed his arms again as he waited for Clark to cross the street. Watching his sluggish movements, he frowned at Clark's slumping shoulders. Once Clark was close enough to hear, Lex asked, "You okay?" 

Without nodding, Clark replied, "I will be, I guess." 

Reaching over to the door handle on the passenger side, Lex opened the car door. Placing a steady hand on Clark's bicep, he guided Clark into the Porsche. "Come on, I'll take you home." 

Before Lex could slam the door shut, Clark placed his left hand on the window. Looking into Lex's concerned eyes, he begged, "Not yet. Let's just drive around for a while, please Lex." 

Nodding, Lex replied, "Okay, but I'm getting you home at some point tonight." 

Taking his hand off the glass, Clark sat back and whispered, "Yeah, okay." 

Without speaking, Lex softly shut Clark's door. Swiftly, he walked around the front of the car. Tugging the driver side door open, he slid into the Porsche. Turning on the engine, Lex pulled out onto the parkway. 

Soon, they left Main Street and the rest of downtown Smallville behind. In silence, they drove the back roads where the dark night was pitch black. Every now and then, Lex glanced to the right and noticed how Clark peered quietly out the passenger side window. Releasing his gearshift, he glided his hand over the center console and onto Clark's thigh. Rubbing Clark's thigh with long strokes, he offered, "She will be back, you know." 

Lazily, Clark flung his head to the left. Staring at Lex with dead eyes, he said, "I know. It's just I hate saying goodbye to people. I always have." 

Squeezing Clark's thigh, Lex kept an eye on the road as he whispered, "Saying goodbye is necessary sometimes, Clark but not this time. In France, they say, 'Au revoir.' It means, 'Until I see you again.' That's what this is, Clark. Au revoir. Not goodbye." 

Staring at Lex, Clark felt emotion fill his features. As his lips bent upward, Clark sighed, "Au revoir? I like that. Yeah. Au revoir." 

Furrowing his forehead, Lex narrowed his eyes. "You have a decent accent, Clark. Have you taken French in school?" 

Shrugging, Clark replied, "No. I just copied you." 

Smiling, Lex squeezed Clark's thigh tighter this time. "Well, that's a cute trick. Now, I just need to teach you some bad words. Yes, to hear that would be very interesting. Very interesting, indeed." 

Laughing under his breath, Clark reached down and grabbed Lex's hand. Rolling his thumb over the back of Lex's hand, he ordered, "Pull over, Lex." 

Without looking at him, Lex pulled his hand away from Clark. Flexing his right hand, Lex placed it on the gearshift and downshifted to park once he successfully pulled off to the side of the road. Letting go of the gearshift, he turned the ignition switch toward himself, shutting off the engine. 

Shifting in his seat, Lex felt Clark's hand on his neck. Firm and in control, Lex let Clark guide him through the darkness. As their lips touched, sliding effortlessly over each other, Lex slid his hands forward. Finding Clark's hips, he gripped them for a moment, squeezing hard before sliding his hands up his flanks. Rubbing his palms over Clark's firm flesh, he grazed his palms over his nipples smiling against the moans his ministrations produced. Reaching up even further, his long, slender fingers found their way into Clark's hair. Rolling his hands into fists, Lex slammed Clark's mouth against his own, urging his lips to open. 

As Lex's tongue danced into his mouth, Clark felt strange. His hands trembled and his head swam. Acting on their own, his hands slid up Lex's chest until they were clasped behind his neck. Pressing his thumbs against his jaw line, Clark locked Lex's head in place. Pulling back from Lex's kisses, Clark moaned when he touched his forehead to Lex's forehead. At the contact point, Clark felt a jolt of energy. Colors flashed in his eyes. The sensation spread through him until his whole body felt electric. Wanting more, he pressed harder against the glorious sensations. 

"Clark?" asked Lex, his voice strained. 

"Shh," whispered Clark as he dug his fingers deeper into the flesh of Lex's neck. 

"Clark? As nice as this is, my forehead's starting to hurt," said Lex, in a very matter of fact manner. 

Immediately, Clark released his hold. Pulling away, Lex could practically hear him scrambling away. Taking a deep breath, Lex reached over to the dash on the left side of the steering wheel and pushed on the interior light. Blinking against the brightness, Lex squinted at Clark who just sat there looking slightly uncomfortable. Clearing his throat, he swallowed once before asking, "What was that?" 

Touching his forehead, Clark rubbed at the still tingling flesh of his forehead with his right hand. Looking over at Lex, he asked, "Don't you have a sensitive spot on the center of your forehead?" 

Mimicking Clark, Lex raised his left hand and lightly touched his fingertips to his forehead. "No." 

Looking at the light reflecting off the windshield, Clark explained, "It felt electric to me. It didn't bother you, did it?" 

Reaching out, Lex placed his right hand against the back of Clark's neck. Pulling him over, Lex waited until Clark was looking directly at him. "It's fine. Just don't press so hard next time, understand?" 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Clark warily. 

Waving Clark's fears off with a half-hearted wave of his left hand, Lex said, "Nah. Here, let's walk a bit, Clark." 

With a final rub, Lex let go of Clark's neck. With a final smile, he pulled the light switch out, plunging them both once again into the slick darkness. Still blinded by the light of a moment ago, Lex managed to feel his way around eventually wrapping his hand around the door handle. With a satisfactory tug on the handle, he pressed his shoulder against the leather interior and pushed the door open. 

After a couple minutes, his eyes adjusted to the dark. Overhead the moon shone brightly, creating just enough light for Lex to make out a faint outline of Clark's profile. Walking over to Clark, he knew Clark wasn't cold, but could feel his body shaking nonetheless. Drawing Clark closer to him, Lex wrapped his arms around him, trapping Clark's arms under his own. Feeling the tension straining against the muscles pressed against him, Lex spoke gently, "You don't ever have to hide from me, Clark. You could never tell me anything that would make me think differently of you." 

Shaking his head, Clark tensed even more. "Don't say that. Everybody has something they can't accept." 

Chuckling softly, Lex replied, "Maybe, but everybody makes exceptions, too." 

Reaching up, Lex brushed his lips chastely against Clark's lips. Pulling back by mere millimeters, he granted a dry brush of skin and nothing more. His breath, moist and warm, beckoned to Clark and soon, Clark returned its call. Bowing his head, Clark licked his lips with a broad stroke of his tongue before kissing Lex firmly. 

With a determined worry of Clark's lower lip, Lex pulled away. Taking Clark's hand in his own, he pulled Clark over to a tree. Pausing long enough to take off his light business trench, he spread the garment on the ground and laid down on it. Reaching out to Clark, he was rewarded with the pleasing pressure of Clark's back against his chest. They shifted a bit until they were as comfortable as they could be on the hard ground. 

Wiggling a little in Lex's embrace, Clark leaned his head back. Letting his neck rest, he allowed his head to fall back on Lex's right shoulder. Glancing over at Lex's chiseled jaw and swollen lips, he said, "I hope we're not ruining your coat." 

Shrugging, Lex reached up with his right hand and buried his fingers into Clark's black hair. "Doesn't matter. I can always buy another." 

Pulling his head away with a tug of hair, Lex looked down at Clark's face and asked, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" 

Nodding, Clark replied, "Yeah. It's going to be weird working for someone other than my parents, though." 

Smiling, Lex played with Clark's hair as he said, "Tell me about it." 

Looking up at Lex with narrow eyes, Clark asked, "What do you mean? You work for your Father." 

Smug smile tugging at his lips, Lex answered, "Not anymore." 

Sitting forward, Clark twisted toward Lex. The weight of his body braced on his left hip, Clark inquired, "What?" 

Laughing quietly, Lex replied, "Part of the reason I was held up in Metropolis. I got the Board of Directors to approve the buy-out. Afterwards, I incorporated." 

"Excuse me?" asked Clark as he laughed. 

Shrugging with highly raised shoulders, Lex answered, "Yeah, technically, I still work for LuthorCorp, especially since my Father's been in the hospital, but now, I also work for myself. Well, to be really technical, I work for LexCorp." 

Smiling widely in response to the wide smile gracing Lex's face, Clark echoed, "LexCorp?" 

Shrugging again, but not as extremely as before, Lex nonchalantly replied, "Hey, What can I say? Maybe your Father's right. Maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." 

Frowning deeply, Clark insisted, "Don't say that." 

Letting out a sarcastic sigh, Lex retorted, "Why not?" 

"Because it isn't true. You're not Lionel, Lex," argued Clark. 

Looking away, Lex let out an airy laugh laced with sadness. "Oh Clark, Lionel wasn't Lionel once." 

Narrowing his eyes, Clark leaned forward and asked, "Why are you defending him?" 

Looking around the empty field and the even emptier night, Lex said, "Who else is here to do it? 

Drawing his gaze back to Clark, he whispered, "I simply don't like my Father, Clark. Understand?" 

Nodding slowly, Clark replied, "Yeah, I get it." 

Smiling honestly, Lex rubbed his right hand on Clark's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you home. Can't have you falling asleep at your desk on your first day." 

Shrugging, Clark pushed his feet under him. Making his way to his feet, he slapped the wrinkles from his clothes. "Not much fear of that." 

Suspiciously, Lex leered at Clark. "Oh yeah?" 

Recovering from the slip, Clark rushed out an answer. "Well, I can keep ticking on very little fuel. I am sixteen, after all." 

Wrapping an arm around Clark's back, Lex guided Clark back to the Porsche. Along the way, he shook his head and sighed, "Don't remind me, Clark. Still, come on, before your Mother worries." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

June 24, 2002 

Luthor Castle 

The click clack of Sheila's black, one-inch pumps echoed through the halls. Behind her, Clark watched as her dirty blond, curly hair bounced, straining to maintain the French roll into which Sheila had twisted it. Walking quickly, he followed her efficient form. Distracted by the click clack, the hair and the way light glittered off of her well-placed touches of gold, Clark only caught the tail end of the words Sheila was currently speaking. "...how to type, don't you?" 

Shaking his head a little, he asked, "Excuse me?" 

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Sheila took a step closer to Clark. Hugging the file folders in her arms closer to her chest, she repeated, "I said, 'Mr. Luthor wants you to start in the research department.' I then asked, 'You do know how to type, don't you?'" 

Nodding once, Clark replied, "Yes, ma'am." 

"Good." Thrusting her chin higher, Sheila turned around. As she walked away, she motioned with a quick wave of her right hand for Clark to follow. Once he was within earshot, Sheila continued, "You've been assigned a workstation." 

A couple of feet later, she stopped in front of a modern computer desk. Walking around the desk, she placed her files down long enough to bend over and flick on the computer. While they waited for the network to buzz to life, she pointed out, "This is where you will do your work. I've shown you once, so you're expected to know from here on out. Is that clear?" 

Nodding, Clark replied, "Yes, ma'am." 

"Good." Reaching into her navy blue jacket pocket, Sheila pulled out two cards. Handing them over to Clark, she continued, "Here are your passwords. Remember, to login the second you get to your station. Payroll determines your pay by your login and log-out times. If you work six hours, you get a thirty-minute lunch and a twenty-minute break. If you work eight hours then you get a second twenty-minute break. For today, a special payroll slip will be drawn up to account for your orientation time, but the login rules will be enforced starting tomorrow. Is that clear?" 

Nodding vaguely, Clark replied, "Yes, ma'am." 

"Good." Pulling out his chair, Sheila motioned cordially for Clark to take a seat. As he sat down, Sheila continued, "Now, you login and you logout each time you leave your desk. If you go to lunch, on a break or leave for the day, you must logout as you leave and log back in when you return. The only time this does not apply is when you step away from your desk to do work. At those times you need to lock your screen. Is that clear?" 

Nodding while his head spun, Clark replied, "Yes, ma'am." 

"Good." Taking a step back, Sheila asked, "Do you have any questions?" 

Nodding eagerly, Clark asked, "Yeah. Is Lex here, today?" 

This time, Sheila didn't resist rolling her eyes. Sighing loudly, she leaned forward, placing her right hand on the desk. Propping her weight on the ball of her hand, she leaned toward Clark until he was forced to lean back against the back of his chair to avoid being touched by her. Her pale blue eyes flashed as her face stopped less than an inch from his face. "Let me make something perfectly clear, Mr. Kent. You are not on a social call today. You are being paid for your time and you will be expected to work." 

Her point made, Sheila stood up poker straight. Looking down at Clark, she waited for some sign that he understood her. 

Slowly, sitting forward, Clark said, "I understand that, Sheila but could you answer my question anyway?" 

With a straight face, Sheila nodded and replied, "Certainly. Mr. Luthor is in his office. Is there anything else?" 

Shaking his head, Clark answered, "No." 

"Good." Picking up her files, Sheila checked to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Looking back at Clark, she suppressed a laugh at the sight of his fidgeting hands. Grinning wickedly, she gave her final set of instructions, "Stay here. Roland Decker will be here shortly to show you how to use the computer systems." 

Shifting his eyes about nervously, Clark mumbled, "Thanks, Sheila." 

Pursing her lips into a bitter smile, Sheila replied, "You're very welcome. Good day, Mr. Kent." 

Rigid without movement, Clark stared at Sheila. Following her departing form, he felt an almost unnatural need to go run to her and beg her to stay. Now, Sheila could scare any man, but at least she was familiar. Glancing about nervously, Clark became aware of the people at nearby desks who stared at him curiously and suspiciously. Forcing a tiny smile, he offered a tiny wave of his hand. Just as he was hoping a hole would open up and swallow him alive, a short, balding man appeared to his left. 

"I'm Roland Decker. I see you got the compulsory introduction by the iron petticoat over there." 

Taking Roland's extended hand, it took a second for Clark to realize about whom he was talking. Once realization dawned in Clark's eyes, he laughed under his breath. Sucking in his bottom lip, Clark watched as Roland pulled a chair up. As Roland played with the mouse on Clark's desk, Clark mused, ' _Well_ , _this seems like it_ ' _s going to be okay_.' 

The rest of the morning, Clark didn't think much at all. Or rather, he thought too much; to the point it left him muddled and confused. Clark considered himself a smart guy, but he never tried to learn so much in such a short span of time before. He was used to computers but the high-speed connection and the LuthorCorp's optical imaging system alone left Clark dizzy. Luckily, he kept up admirably, managing to impress Roland a couple times. By noon, he understood the systems fairly well and was more than ready for a break. 

Logging out for lunch, Clark decided to take Roland's advice and go find something distracting. Walking past Sheila's desk, Clark barely glanced at her as he passed her. Opening Lex's door, he entered the well-decorated, completely restored office. Looking around, he checked out the carpentry work and fresh paintjob as he quietly closed the office door. 

Sitting at his desk, Lex didn't even look up when Clark entered the room. Instead, he continued to type furiously, practically punching the keys on his laptop. Even after Clark sank down into one of the upholstered chairs, he continued to stare at the computer screen before him. Suddenly, Lex snaked out a hand and picked up his phone. Pushing speed dial#3, he barked, "Sheila, get Austin in here." 

As he slammed the phone down, he finally noticed Clark sitting across from him. Looking up with a perplexed expression, Lex asked, "Is there something I can help you with, Clark?" 

Shrugging, Clark answered, "Umm. No. Just wanted to see how you're doing." 

"I'm very busy, Clark. The end of the fiscal year is in eight days," offered Lex, by way of an explanation. 

At that moment, Sheila and a well-manicured gentleman entered Lex's office. Dismissing Clark altogether, Lex brought his intense gaze to bear on the well-dressed man standing to the right of his desk. "Austin, justify March and April's numbers to me because they are not kosher with the raw data." 

Nodding, Austin quickly took the laptop Sheila offered him. As Sheila set up the network cables, Austin said, "Of course. As you wish, Mr. Luthor." 

Efficient as always, Sheila finished her task quickly. Turning the laptop toward Austin, she stepped aside as Austin bent over and started pulling up his files. Her attention on Lex, she reached out a hand, taking the file Lex handed to her before being asked. 

"Proofread this," ordered Lex. 

Nodding cordially, Sheila replied, "As you wish, Mr. Luthor." 

Suddenly, Lex looked straight ahead at Clark. "Is there something you need, Clark?" 

Wincing from the harsh edge of Lex's voice, Clark replied, "I guess not." 

Standing up, Clark looked up to see a set of satisfied, victorious, pale blue eyes. Running his eyes over Sheila's smug smile, Clark felt his pride roar to life again, angry at being kicked away, especially in front of her. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

5:30 p.m. 

Kent Barn 

Pulling up the drive, Lex turned off the engine of his black Ferrari Spyder. Jumping from the car, he walked with a determined pace up to the Kent barn and opened the door. Bounding up the stairs to the loft, he stopped short at the sight of Clark sulking on his second-hand couch. Slapping his right hand on the wooden handrail, Lex garnered Clark's attention. "Hey Clark! What happened? I thought we were meeting after you got off work." 

Shifting down even further into the couch, Clark stretched his long legs out, placing them on the makeshift coffee table made from wooden crates. Looking up at Lex, he answered, "You were busy." 

Unbuttoning his jacket, Lex sat down beside Clark. "Well, yeah, at noon. Sure, in a couple days, I'm going to need to pull long hours to get the accounts ready for the end of fiscal year, but today was your first day. I mean I had Sheila clear my calendar and everything." 

Thrusting his hands into the pockets of his slacks, Clark mumbled, "Sorry to cause so much trouble." 

Turning toward Clark, Lex placed his elbows on his thighs. Clasping his hands in front of him, he asked in a calm, steady voice, "Clark, what is this all about?" 

"I saw a very different you, today Lex. Quite frankly, I didn't like the other Lex," replied Clark. 

Squinting, Lex inquired in an exaggerated voice, "What are you talking about?" 

Pulling his left hand from his pocket, Clark pressed his fingertips to his forehead. "You really don't get it, do you?" 

Sitting up, he asked, "Answer me this - What is Sheila's favorite color?" 

Staring hard at Clark, Lex replied, "I haven't the foggiest. Why? You want to buy her something?" 

"That's not the point, Lex," insisted Clark. 

"Then, what is the point, Clark?" asked Lex, his voice filling with resentment. 

Punctuating his point with a timely pounding of his fist against his thigh, Clark argued, "The point is that you don't see your employees as real people. We're just things that do your bidding with an 'as you wish.'" 

Laughing bitterly, Lex quipped, "God Clark, you've only worked for me for one day. It usually takes people weeks to figure that out." 

His pride growling again at Lex's joke, Clark snapped, "This isn't funny, Lex." 

Suddenly sober, Lex agreed, "No, it isn't. It isn't funny, at all. You're right, but you need to understand something, Clark. Business is neither for the timid nor the weak. Business is work. Everyday, I work hard and I expect my employees to do the same. As for not knowing Sheila's favorite color - I don't have the time to know my employees intimately. Truth is, I'm not their friend. I'm their boss. I care about what they do from the moment they log in to the moment before they turn off their computers because I own that time. I paid for it. It belongs to me." 

"So that gives you the right to treat people anyway you want?" asked Clark. 

Sitting up straighter, Lex answered, "Yes, it does. If my employees don't like the way I treat them, then by all means, they should find employment elsewhere." 

A moment of stunned silence filled the space between. Recovering, Clark asserted, "In this town, that's not really an option." 

Looking away, Lex said, "Quite frankly, too bad, so sad." 

Narrowing his eyes again, Clark said, "I thought you cared about this town." 

As he reached out his right hand to touch Clark's left temple, Lex replied, "I care about you, Clark." 

Recoiling from Lex's touch, Clark sat speechless. 

Drawing his hand back, Lex slowly rose to his feet. Looking down at Clark, Lex stated coldly, "Maybe you're just too young to understand all of this, Clark. Maybe, once you've grown up, things will be different." 

A new dose of anger filled Clark. Afraid to let the fury out, he sat silently, drilling his eyes into Lex's well-practiced mask. 

Realizing he wasn't going to get a response, Lex buttoned his jacket. "Fine. I'll show myself out." 

Stomping down the stairs, Lex charged out of the barn. Practically colliding head on with Jonathan Kent, he flashed angry eyes at Jonathan before crossing over to his Ferrari. Jerking the door open, he slid into the car quickly, slamming the door shut. Digging his tires into the gravel, he sped from the driveway without a backwards glance. 

Confused but angry just out of spite, Jonathan entered the barn. Heading straight for the loft, he found Clark sitting on the couch, his hands digging into his hair. Patting Clark lightly on the shoulder, he asked, "Clark? Son, is everything alright?" 

For a second, Clark looked up at his Dad with a face that would talk. It was so natural for Clark to want to speak through a problem with his Father. Upon seeing the anger in his Father's face, Clark knew that talking to his Father was not possible. All Clark could manage was a strangled, "Dad..." 

Squeezing Clark's left shoulder, Jonathan asked, "Is it Lex? Did Lex do something?" 

Groaning quietly, Clark shook his head as he said, "Dad, I can't talk to you about this." 

Exhaling loudly, Jonathan stepped back. Several seconds passed where he just stood and stared at his son. On his face were helpless eyes and a severe frown. Hanging by his thigh, his right hand curled tightly into a fist. Nodding even though Clark wasn't looking at him, Jonathan whispered, "Fine, son. Don't stay out here too long." 

Nodding absently, Clark replied as his Father walked away. "Okay." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

July 2, 2002 

Kent Farm 

Clark's black hair glistened, still wet from the shower. Buttoning his shirt, he came down the stairs fast. As he reached the kitchen, Martha handed him a few pieces of dry toast. Snatching them up, he stuffed the bread into his mouth as he fumbled with his cuffs. Finally finished, he grabbed the bread with his right hand as he took a large bite out of all three slices at once. 

Shaking her head, Martha smiled despite herself. As Clark continued to chomp down the bread, she poured a glass of milk. After Clark stuffed the last piece of bread into his mouth, she handed the full tumbler of milk to him. Taking it wordlessly, Clark kicked it back, swallowing it in four large gulps. Lowering the glass, he handed it back to his Mother as he wiped his milk mustache away with the back of his hand. 

"Thanks, Mom," said Clark. 

Taking the glass, Martha leaned over and placed it into the waiting sink full of hot, soapy water. "No problem. It's part of the 'Mom' job description." 

Laughing against his will, Clark nodded before heading for the door. As he reached the door, Martha called out from behind him, "Have you seen Lex, lately?" 

Stopping in mid-step, Clark swallowed three times before saying, "Not really." 

Clark felt his Mother take several steps toward him. Not looking at her, Clark listened as she asked, "Did something happen between you two?" 

Turning around swiftly, Clark stared at his Mother. Open-mouthed, he almost started to say something a dozen times. Each time, he just couldn't go through with it. Looking down at the floor, Clark thought, ' _This is so much worse than Dad_.' Looking back at his Mother's concerned face, he told the truth, "We just had a fight." 

Looking up at Clark through her eyelashes, Martha asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what about?" 

Clark couldn't look at his Mother. He couldn't see her face. Not now. Turning away, he felt her hand on his chin as she pulled him back. Looking into her green eyes, he answered, "It's kind of personal, Mom." 

Martha's eyes widened at Clark's response. Inhaling sharply, she observed, "I never thought there would be something you couldn't tell me." 

Nodding, Clark said, "I'm sorry, Mom. Now, I've got to go." 

"Clark, stop," cried Martha. 

As Clark turned back to her, she stepped forward and said, "I almost forgot. I need you to make some deliveries to the Talon today. Do you think you can get to it during your lunch hour?" 

Glancing over his shoulder, Clark replied, "Yeah, no problem, but I really need to go now." 

"Of course." 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

11:55 a.m. 

Luthor Castle 

Checking his e-mail, Clark noted the ten new referrals. Sighing loudly, he reminded himself that even he couldn't do ten projects in the next five minutes. Closing down his optical program, he prepared to logout for lunch when the phone on his desk rang. Groaning inwardly, he answered the call, "LuthorCorp, Research Department, this is Clark, how can I help you?" 

"Clark, could you come to my office?" said the familiar voice on the other end of the phone. 

"Of course," replied Clark. 

Locking his screen, he pushed away from his desk with a heavy sigh. Standing up, he didn't rush to Lex's office. Instead, he hung back, not looking forward to seeing Sheila's smug face again. As he reached the double doors leading to Lex's office, Sheila glanced up at Clark and said, "Just go right in, Mr. Kent." 

Nodding, he opened one of the doors and walked inside. For a change, Lex wasn't sitting behind his desk. This time, Lex stood in front of his desk with his arms crossed. Crossing the room, Clark clutched the back of one of the chairs as Lex said, "Clark, we need to talk." 

Nodding, Clark held the seat back tighter. "Is there something wrong with my performance?" 

"This isn't about work, Clark," replied Lex. 

"Really. Well, in that case, can this wait? I've got errands I need to run for my Mother." 

Slipping his hands into his sports coat, Lex nodded. "Clark, I don't want to leave things hanging like they have been." 

Giving Lex a once over, Clark argued, "Lex, you've waited this long. You can wait until after work, tonight." 

Quickly, Lex nodded. "Sure." 

Walking back to the double doors, Clark pulled open the same side he used before. Leaving the office, he hurried back to his desk to logout. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

12:15 p.m. 

Talon Cafe 

"Hey Clark, thanks for doing this during your lunch break," said Lana. 

Smiling brightly, Lana helped Clark quickly unload the pies. One by one, they passed each other as they placed a dozen assorted apple, cherry and rhubarb pies in Lana's dessert case. After the last pie was placed on the wire rack, she reached into her pocket and gave him $200 dollars. "Clark, thank your Mother for the rush order. I swear nothing sells like your Mother's pies. I turned around yesterday morning and all I had was half an apple pie. I almost fainted." 

Laughing half-heartedly, Clark slipped the money into his pockets. Noting his sad state, Lana asked, "Everything okay, Clark?" 

Leaning against the dessert case, Clark answered, "It's me and Lex. We've been having problems." 

Lana couldn't help the happy flip-flop that fluttered in her stomach. "Did you two break up?" 

"No. Not officially though I think that's going to happen this afternoon," sighed Clark. 

Biting her lip, Lana asked, "Is that what you want? To break up with him?" 

Shaking his head, Clark said, "No." 

Inside, Lana felt her hopes dash away. As if her heart was breaking all over again, she felt the deep pit in her heart dig a little deeper down. Looking at Clark's hopeless face, Lana made a decision. She couldn't have Clark. She knew that now, but she could be what he needed her to be - His friend. Licking her lips, she leaned forward and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Nodding, Clark looked into her eyes. "Yeah. I used to talk about all my problems with my parents. I kept secrets from everyone, but them. Growing up, I was so different from everybody else. I couldn't participate in simple things like, little league. When I'd get lonely, I only had my parents to turn to. Now, I just feel lost. It's so strange to have a problem I can't talk to them about. Before if I had a problem, the problem usually stemmed from my powers. That made them the only ones I could talk to. Now, I can't talk to them because this doesn't have anything to do with my powers or being an alien." 

Touching his hand, Lana pushed aside her lonely heart and offered, "You can tell me, Clark. You can share your problems with me. I won't mind and I won't tell." 

Taking a hold of her hand, Clark squeezed the delicate fingers gently. "Thanks. Y'know, now you're the only one who knows everything." 

Rubbing her thumb over his fingers, she stated, "You haven't told Lex." 

"I can't. You and Justin. Really, I never intended for either of you to find out," said Clark as he searched her face for any evidence that his last statement hurt her feelings. 

"It's okay, Clark. I understand," whispered Lana. Looking at their clutched hands, she asked, "So, what's the matter with you and Lex?" 

"Last week, while at work I tried to go visit Lex. Well, he acted very strange, not at all like the person I thought I knew. He acted like I was a nuisance, something bothering him. Since then, I see how he treats his employees. He's very strict. He's not very accommodating and I don't think he's ever heard the term open-door policy. It made me realize there are two Lex's - One I like and one I don't." 

Setting her jaw rigidly, Lana looked up at Clark with an arched brow. "You do realize that you're not there to play games, right Clark?" 

"Yeah," answered Clark, defensively. 

Sighing, Lana said, "Look, people are different where business is concerned. In this, Lex is no different from anyone else." 

"You're not different," insisted Clark. 

"Oh yes, I am. You've just never worked for me and that one night you volunteered does not count." 

Shrugging, Clark said, "It's not just me. Lex treats everyone coldly." 

Standing up, he pulled his hand away from Lana. Holding his right hand level with his eye and his left hand level with his waist, Clark explained, "It's like he's up here and the rest of us are down here." 

Bringing his right arm down, he continued, "When it's just him and me, Lex is completely different. Even with you guys, Lex is just different. It makes me wonder which Lex is the real one." 

Sighing very loudly, Lana said, "Clark, I think I know what you're talking about. I've mostly dealt with business Lex. I'm used to him, but at your birthday party, I saw a different side to Lex. Now, here's the funny thing. Lex is both. He needs to be. Just like I had to play hardball with the coffee shop that one time. That's not me. I don't like to play dirty, but I did it. Business makes you tougher, Clark. You either get a thick skin or you fail." 

Nodding, Clark said, "You're right." 

Rubbing Lana's right shoulder, he whispered, "Thanks for knocking some sense into me." 

Smiling up at Clark, Lana replied, "What are friends for?" 

\--<{()}>\-- 

5:10 p.m. 

Luther Castle 

"I was beginning to think I got stood up again," mentioned Lex as Clark walked into his office. 

"Sorry, last minute hold up," said Clark. 

Crossing the room, they walked toward each other. Stopping a few feet from each other, Lex started, "Look Clark, I -" 

Interrupting, Clark quickly said, "Lex. I get it. You could say I grew up a little bit and realized you're one person here and you're another person when you're with me." 

His eyes widening, Lex agreed, "That's it, exactly." 

"Well, don't go thinking I'm a genius or something. A good friend knocked some sense into me," explained Clark. 

Standing a little closer now, they relaxed. For the first time in over a week, they felt comfortable in each other's company. Looking into Lex's eyes, Clark asked, "So what have you been up to?" 

"The end of fiscal year," answered Lex, laughing nervously as the words left his mouth. 

"Fiscal year?" asked Clark. 

"Yeah. The end of fiscal year is an unyielding master, Clark. I've been pulling fourteen hour days just to get the accounting done, but now, the plant is officially free of LuthorCorp." 

Clark's eyes grew large. "Are you serious?' 

Nodding proudly, Lex answered, "Yeah. I'm officially my own man." 

"That's great, Lex," said Clark. 

Shifting his weight from his right leg to his left leg, Lex asked, "So, how's work going other than having an old bastard for a boss?" 

Laughing openly, Clark replied, "Really well. It's different, but I'm liking it. I think I could really get into research. Now if I could just get my boss to relax a little bit, everything would be perfect." 

On the verge of laughter, Lex shook his head. "Not gonna happen. I know this guy pretty well and he likes to hold the whip a little high." 

Leering at Lex, Clark flashed an evil grin, "Well, that's new. You never told me you were into leather play." 

Shocked into silence, it took several seconds for Lex to recover enough to respond. "Where did you learn about leather play?" 

Cocking his head to the right, Clark answered, "Hello? My parents have a computer with internet access." 

"Yeah, in their kitchen," retorted Lex. Shaking his head, Lex's posture changed from disbelief to curiosity. Stroking his chin, he continued, "Wow! That's a mental picture." 

Putting his hands up, Clark exclaimed, "Don't tell me! I have to eat on that table." 

Laughing out loud, Lex leaned forward. Wrapping his left hand around Clark's neck, he pulled Clark down for a long, soothing kiss. Pressing harder against Clark's neck, he kissed Clark forcefully while he wrapped his right arm around Clark's waist. Soon, Lex felt Clark's arms wind around him, as well. 

Pulling away, Lex placed his head on Clark's shoulder. Drawing him into a tight embrace, Lex nuzzled Clark's throat as he whispered, "God, I've missed you." 

Rubbing his chin against the rounded smoothness of Lex's skull, Clark whispered, "Me, too." 


End file.
